A Hero is Born(Part 1)
by Brent
Summary: Mac, a mouse, is sent on a mission directly from Martin himself.
1. Default Chapter Title

A Hero Is Born  
By Brent Read  
[A/N: This is only the first part of this story. If I get reviews asking me to continue I will start up the second one.]  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story from Redwall the book series belong to Brian Jacques. I am making no money from this.  
  
Mac slowly climbed out of his bed in the dormitory. He was a chubby, brown mouse that was very energetic but after running around the Abbey last night he was very tired and didn't feel like doing any work. Unfortunately for him it was harvest time and he had to go out in the hot sun to collect apples. He walked down the stairs into the Great Hall and was given a "Hello" by the young Abbey recorder, Pat the squirrel. He was too tired to do much so he gave a polite nod and a small wave. Pat was his friend but he didn't feel too good today for some reason.  
"Mac, are you gonna go out to collect apples? They're looking for you!"  
Mac gave a nonchalant wave of his hand and said, "I'll go out there don't worry!"  
  
Mac was already in the orchards and laying the apples into a wicker basket. Next to him Brother George suddenly said a poem,  
  
"Where the sun rises is where the brown mouse goes,  
Find the wise mole, your mission he knows.  
My sword shall protect you all through the way,  
'Til seasons past, to this Abbey you will return some day!"  
  
Mac smiled for the first time and said, "That's a nice poem, George, but what does it have to do with picking apples?"  
George looked very startled, "I don't know why or how I said it! I've never heard that poem before!"  
Brother Rufus was standing by George and said, "It must have been Martin! He must have been talking about Mac here!"  
Mac looked very startled also at this news, "Me? I don't even know what it means! 'Where the sun rises is where the brown mouse goes'? What is that supposed to mean?"  
Rufus thought for a moment then said, "Let's go talk to Pat about it. He is always smart about those kinds of things. I've heard he is the ancestor of Cracklyn. She was a smart 'un!"  
George nodded, "That's a good idea, let's go!"  
  
They walked over to the Great Hall. Pat was sitting there poring over past Abbey Recordings.  
Rufus looked over his shoulder and said, "What are you looking for, Pat?"  
Pat looked up and said, "Oh nothing. I just find it interesting sometimes to read stories of past times. Did you need something?"  
Mac stepped forward and said, "Well yes actually. Brother George here said a very strange poem. We have a feeling it is from Martin. What was the poem again, George?"  
George suddenly said,  
"Where the sun rises is where the brown mouse goes,  
Find the wise mole, your mission he knows.  
My sword shall protect you all through the way,  
'Til seasons past, to this Abbey you will return some day!" Then he covered his mouth with his paw, "I didn't even remember it at first!"  
Pat looked very thoughtful then said, "We'll take it line by line. 'Where the sun rises is where the brown mouse goes'. Well the sun rises in the east and I think that the mouse he is referring to is you, Mac. 'Find the wise mole, your mission he knows,' I think that is saying we have to go to a mole and he will tell us our mission."  
Mac interrupted him, "We? Us?"  
Pat nodded, "Well yes! I am going to of course! 'My sword shall protect you all through the way,' I think that means we need his sword and the last line means we should return someday."  
Rufus said, "Well the sword is in Dann Reguba's cottage. But he might not give it to you."  
Mac looked very sure of himself, "He will! Because Martin is in his spirit also!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
[A/N: Well that was the first part. If you want a second part send me an email at obi_brent@email.com or review this story. Thanks for reading!]  



	2. A Hero Is Born (Part 2)

Mac walked forcefully toward the Champions Cottage. He was followed by Brothers   
George and Rufus who walked behind him trying to catch up to where he was going.   
He got to the Cottage and knocked on the door two times. There was no answer.   
He knocked three more times. Again no answer. Brother Rufus went around and   
checked the windows and didn't see anyone inside.  
"He's gone." Rufus stated.  
"Are you sure?" Mac asked stunned.  
Rufus nodded and started pacing and then said, "He was supposed to be   
here. He went here to take a nap."  
Mac said, "I'll look in the dormitories. Maybe he's in there."  
Mac walked up the long stairs that lead into the dormitories of Redwall Abbey.   
He stepped inside one dorm and suddenly he was swept up in a vision. It showed   
Dann and Martin running side by side. Next to Dann was a shadow that looked   
vaguely like Mac. Suddenly the three figures went into the cellars. Martin   
pulled away a barrel of cordial to reveal a secret passageway then Mac woke up   
suddenly.  
As he was walking out of the dormitories he saw George walking in. George   
quickly ran after him and Mac said, "I know where the sword is."  
  
Mac, Brother Rufus, and Brother George were assembled in the cellars. The   
cellar keeper hedgehog Goldspike laughed when Mac told him about his vision.  
"Thar's no way thar could be a path behind a barrel, mate," he said.  
"Just lemme look. I need that sword to continue my mission," Mac said.  
Goldspike just shrugged and pointed the way through to the barrels.  
Mac went in and looked at all of the barrels around him. He knew it had to be a   
barrel that was by the wall so a tunnel could be dug from it. He remembered   
from his dream that Martin had pulled away the third from the left so he went to   
the one that resembled the barrel in his dream. He pulled with all his might   
but could not make it budge. After a little help from all his friends in the   
room he finally got it out. Behind the barrel there was a small black hole.   
Only one beast the size of a mouse could barely fit through at a time so he   
opted to go. The first thing he noticed about the tunnel was the smell. It was   
horrible inside of the tunnel as he found that there was a stairway that led   
down to trickling water. He kept on walking until he heard a strange noise.   
Could it be? Yes pawsteps at the bottom of the stairway. He ran to the bottom   
and found the outline of a beast in the darkness see him and run away. He ran   
down the beast and found that it was a young mole. A bit older than a dibbun   
but not quite an adult.  
In his strange language he told Mac that he lived here. He said he and his   
other moles had a village a little farther down the tunnel and offered Mac to   
follow him. While they were going he told Mac the history of his village. How   
it was built just after he was born, how the village was centered in the east   
and how they didn't know that they had built under the Abbey. He told him that   
the chieftan of the village was his grandfather. He joked that he was older   
than the mountain of Salamandastron. Mac laughed before he remembered the   
poem:Where the sun rises the brown mouse must go...the wise old mole...Mac knew   
that somehow the mole would know where Martin's sword would be.  



End file.
